1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to nitride-based semiconductor structures, and more specifically, to a semiconductor structure that includes a textured nitride-based layer.
2. Related Art
Selective etching of nitride-based layers such as Aluminum Nitride (AlN) and Gallium Nitride (GaN) can be used in fabricating semiconductor devices. This etching relies on the difference between the respective etching rates for GaN and AlN. However, this approach does not allow for the selective etching of AlN layers that are widely used in nitride-based devices. Textured AlN layers and highly textured AlN boules can be produced by sputtering, Molecular Beam Epitaxy (MBE), or the like. Textured and epitaxial thin AlN layers have an etching rate that can be approximately two orders of magnitude higher than crystalline materials, making their manufacture more efficient. As a result, textured AlN layers have been applied to many solutions in electronic, electro-acoustic, and optoelectronic devices. However, to date, selective etching of a textured and/or epitaxial layer comprising, for example, AlN, GaN, InN, AlGaN, InGaN, or AlGaInN, deposited on an epitaxial layer comprising, for example, AlN, GaN, InN, AlGaN, InGaN, or AlGaInN, has not been used in the manufacture of semiconductor structures.
As a result, a need exists for a semiconductor structure that comprises a textured nitride-based layer formed above an epitaxially grown nitride-based layer.